Thebiggesttdifan as "Zevon" (Return to the Island)
18:14 TBTDIFhuh 47a63019@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.166.48.25 has joined #snickered 18:14 Hi, TBTDIFhuh. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 18:14 My username is Thebiggesttdifan, and my character is Zevon. 18:15 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:15 Got it., 18:15 Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:16 K. 18:16 A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:17 I wouldn't say so. 18:17 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:17 Really depends on what kinds of characters are in the game, but not particularly. 18:18 C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 18:19 My character is The Idealistic Philosopher. He'll end up as neither, probably, but he leans toward the heroic side. 18:20 Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Owen. Please begin. 18:20 Bigez has changed nick to Owen| 18:20 HEY, ZEVON! 18:21 WHAT'S UP, MAN? 18:21 Oh. Hey, man. 18:21 Um...life's going well, I guess. I can't really get down about anything. 18:21 Ah, have you done anything recently? 18:21 Well. 18:22 I did take care of some business in the washroom. 18:22 And it was STIN-KAY. 18:22 Heh heh heh! 18:22 That's good, man. It's just important to be hygenic and everything--you don't wanna end up some dirty homeless guy on the streets, you know? 18:22 Not to criticize them, necessarily. Most homeless people have gone through stuff they couldn't control and all. 18:23 Uhhhh. 18:23 Yeah! 18:23 But it's important that, if you have access to things like, you know, washrooms and all, you gotta take good care of yourself. 18:23 What you said! 18:23 Every day, man. Take good care of yourself. 18:23 Promise me that? 18:23 * TBTDIFhuh extends fist 18:23 Sure, dude! 18:23 *spits on his hand* 18:24 *shakes Zevon's hand* 18:24 * TBTDIFhuh laughs uneasily 18:24 We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 18:24 Thanks so much. 18:24 Bye. 18:24 TBTDIFhuh 47a63019@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.166.48.25 has quit Page closed Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions